


Are You Drunk?! [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [15]
Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Family, Humour, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-5 Minutes, i didnt rlly give an age in this so like its up to u lol, or an attempt at it i presume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: Septimus comes home late Slightly Drunk not expecting his mother to still be awake.Sarah stays awake to wait for Jenna and Septimus to come only to find him Slightly Drunk on the ground in the hallway.from this writing meme: http://crykea.tumblr.com/post/164569321441/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and--[PODFIC]





	Are You Drunk?! [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Are You Drunk?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956656) by [Crykea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Crykea). 

**Author's Note:**

> i continue to try to podfic all my works


End file.
